icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1976-77 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1976-77 season. OHA Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Belisle Thunder Bay Twins 34 23 10 1 - 212 128 47 Whitby Warriors 34 22 11 1 - 190 127 45 Lindsay Lancers 34 7 26 1 - 111 216 15 Mississauga Golden Arrows 34 5 28 1 - 129 299 11 Renwick Cambridge Hornets 34 22 10 2 - 188 145 46 Brantford Alexanders 34 18 12 4 - 195 144 40 Barrie Flyers 34 19 14 1 - 180 149 39 Orillia Terriers 34 14 19 1 - 168 164 29 ;Quarterfinals *'Orillia' - Whitby 4:3 on series (2:5, 8:3, 6:8, W:L, 3:4, 5:4, 3:1) *'Barrie' - Cambridge (3:0, W:L, 3:4, 7:1, ?) ;Semifinals *'Barrie' - Orilia 4:1 on series (5:3, 7:6, 10:6, 1:2, 6:4) *'Brantford' - Thunder Bay 5:1 on series (?, 3:2, 5:3, 7:2, 4:1) ;Final *'Brantford' - Barrie 4:3 on series (12:1, 1:7, 4:3, 2:11, 7:1, L:W, 4:2) Continental Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P London Kings 41 28 12 1 - 273 165 57 Stratford Perths 37 26 11 0 - 235 163 52 Preston Jesters 40 23 15 2 - 212 137 48 Lucan-Ilderton Jets 37 23 13 1 - 205 164 47 Woodstock Royals 38 18 20 0 - 203 180 36 Durham Huskies 39 12 27 0 - 121 197 24 Port Stanley Dynamiters 39 1 38 0 - 113 361 2 ;Playoffs Won by Woodstock. ;Provincial Final *'Brantford' - Woodstock 4:2 on series (5:4, 7:3, 1:4, 4:11, 5:2, 6:5) Brantford advanced to the 1976-77 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Niagara Intermediate A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Thorold Athletics 40 26 12 2 - -- -- 54 Georgetown Raiders 40 25 13 2 - -- -- 52 Port Colborne Sailors 40 22 15 3 - -- -- 47 Fort Erie Mavericks 40 19 21 0 - -- -- 38 Dundas Merchants 40 17 23 0 - -- -- 34 Dunnville Mudcats 40 7 32 1 - -- -- 15 OHA Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Group Four Port Elgin Sunocos 28 24 4 0 - 182 117 48 Clinton Colts 26 13 13 0 - 161 160 26 Lucknow Lancers 26 11 15 0 - 123 157 22 Kincardine Bulldogs 22 7 15 0 - 104 133 14 Group Five Fergus Flyers 26 19 7 0 - 187 129 38 Milverton Four Wheel Drives 24 14 10 0 - 169 114 28 Mitchell Red Devils 26 10 16 0 - 129 170 20 Harriston Blues 25 4 21 0 - 102 177 8 Seaway-Western Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Seaway Wheatley Omsteads 25 14 8 3 - 177 95 31 Chatham Royals 26 15 10 1 - 142 110 31 Belle River Centennials 26 10 14 2 - 117 165 22 Leamington Lakers 26 9 15 2 - 118 164 20 Western Petrolia Squires 25 22 1 2 - 260 60 46 Forest Boyds 23 11 11 1 - 134 176 23 Dresden Lumber Kings 25 10 14 1 - 145 152 21 Walpole Island Hawks 20 0 19 1 - 65 237 1 Team Photos 76-77LIJets.jpg|Lucan-Ilderton Jets Game Ads 76-77OHASrBarrieGameAd.jpg|Barrie Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1976 in hockey Category:1977 in hockey